pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pup-Tacular
August 28, 2013 13 March 2014 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Bunnies | next = Pups Save the Bay }} This is an episode that has already aired. This page has '''NO' spoilers.'' Pup-Tacular is the 2nd half of the 7th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 28, 2013 in the US and 13 March 2014 for the UK. While the rest of the PAW Patrol are out to rescue Mayor Goodway and Chickletta and checking the trucks, Rocky must face his aquaphobia, so Katie can enter him in the Puptacular Show. If he doesn't, Katie might have to miss it and wait for the Cattacular, which isn't coming anytime soon. Marshall and Rubble are at Katie's Vet Clinic. Rubble is taking a bubble bath because Katie is entering him in the "Puptacular," a puppy show where best style pup wins a trophy and a bone, which is mostly why Rubble let Katie enter him. Zuma and Skye run in and remind the two pups that they have to their safety inspection on their trucks with Ryder. This means that Rubble can't be entered in the "Puptactular." Instead, Zuma lets Katie enter him in the "Puptactular." Meanwhile, Marshall and Rubble have started their safety inspections on their trucks while Ryder checks his ATV. He then gets a call from Mayor Goodway. While she and Chickeletta were having a picnic on the beach, Chickletta accidentally dropped her rubber ducky into the bay. When Mayor Goodway rowed out in a rowboat with her to get it back, she accidentally dropped the oars into the bay. Now the tide is pushing them out into the Bay. Ryder knows this is an emergency, as does the Mayor, and lets the Mayor know the PAW Patrol are on their way. Ryder summons the pups, and Zuma has to apologize to Katie for being unable to participate in the Puptacular as well. When they reach the Lookout, Marshall accidentally soaks Zuma, leaving Skye to joke as she suddenly looks disgusted and sniffs the air, mentioning that someone smells like a wet dog. Zuma shakes himself off, the pups reach the tower, and Ryder relays their duties to them. Rocky quips about how the rescue sounds like a wet one, and reminds the others of his dislike of water, much to their annoyance. Ryder sets out with Zuma and Skye, while back at the Lookout, Marshall and Rubble head back to finish inspecting their vehicles. Katie calls asking about Zuma, but when she learns of Zuma being called to duty, she then wonders if Chase or Rocky want to be in the Puptacular. Rocky can't because of his hydrophobia, but Chase is more than willing to volunteer, convincing Rocky to come with him over to Katie's. Out in the bay, Skye spots the boat, and while Ryder and Zuma head over, Skye looks for the rubber duck. In her excitement over being rescued, the Mayor accidentally causes the rowboat to rock, and launch Chickaletta overboard. The Mayor is terrified for her chicken, but Ryder spots her, and Zuma goes to save her, while Skye has located the rubber duck, and will retrieve it and return it to Chickaletta herself. Zuma's attempt to rescue Chickaletta with his buoy is unsuccessful as Chickaletta's feet are unable to grip the buoy, and she slips off and back into the water, upside-down. Ryder takes over the rescue and is more successful in saving Chickaletta. The Mayor is grateful, but devastated it was her fault Chickaletta is soaking wet, and in her panic, demands Ryder call Chase to provide police escort back to City Hall to clean Chickaletta up. At Katie's, Chase is nearly ready for the Puptacular when Ryder calls for his help, leaving Katie crushed once more at not having an entry for the Puptacular again. Seeing Katie upset, Rocky offers to be the entry instead. Katie is overjoyed and hugs Rocky, leaving him looking pretty pleased at being hugged by her. Rocky however, still lets his aquaphobia get the better of him, but when Katie says he doesn't have to go through with getting cleaned up for the Puptacular, Rocky conquers his fear of water, for Katie's sake. While Skye overlooks as Chase leads Ryder and the Mayor on his ATV back to City Hall, at Katie's, Rocky is brushed, groomed, given a faux-hawk haircut, and a pair of sunglasses to complete his makeover. Afterwards, Katie and Rocky catch the train and make it to the Puptacular. At the Lookout, Marshall and Rubble finish their safety checks and join Ryder, the Mayor, Chickaletta, and the other pups to watch the Puptacular. They're just in time to catch the Best Styled Mixed Breed part of the competition, which Katie and Rocky win. Afterwards, Ryder congratulates the pups on all their help to the Mayor and Katie, and enjoys playing some Frisbee and soccer with them. Rocky even ends the episode giving the others a good laugh when he splashes into a mud puddle, saying he's Puptacular, Rocky-style. Ryder Chase Marshall Skye Rocky Rubble Zuma Katie Mayor Goodway Cali Chickaletta First Responders : Use life-ring to pull Mayor Goodway back to shore. : Search for Mayor Goodway and find Chickaletta's rubber duck. Backups : Direct traffic to get Chickaletta home and dry. Other : Get groomed by Katie for the "Pup-tacular" and : Get their vehicles in shape for the safety inspections. To see the script for this episode, click here. If you could enter any member of the PAW Patrol in the "Puptacular," who would you enter? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Town Skills *Grooming dogs *Dog shows *Rowboats Lend a PAW Skills *Sometimes, you have to take risks to help someone. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Specials Category:Episodes with Rocky on titlecard Category:Poll Page Category:Half Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets called for backup